Mirumoto Satsu
Mirumoto Satsu was the eldest son of Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Shosan, and was expected to follow his father as daimyo until his death at the hands of Hida Yakamo. He had two younger siblings, Mirumoto Hitomi and Mirumoto Daini. Demeanor Satsu was cunning, philosophical, loyal, and deadly with his two blades. The Legion of the Dead: Master of the Riddle Togashi's Daisho Although Mirumoto Satsu was not his clan's daimyo was allowed to carry the Ancestral Sword of the Dragon Clan, Togashi's Daisho. Hitomi and Yakamo Death In 1113 Satsu was enraged when Hida Yakamo claimed his wife was a liar. It appeared that Satsu's wife accused Yakamo of improper behavior. Imperial Histories, p. 162 Satsu challenged Yakamo to a duel, which the Crab accepted. Yakamo brought a tetsubo with him to the duel, and killed Satsu. Hitomi, Satsu's younger sister, was set on her path of determination to see Yakamo pay for her brother's death. She could never understand how her brother lost to Yakamo and would obsess over it for the rest of her life, feeling that Yakamo must have cheated to defeat Satsu. Way of the Dragon, p. 6 Secretly Satsu had lost the duel intentionally, because the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Yokuni had taken him aside moments before the duel was to start. Yokuni had explained how Yakamo would be the Crab Clan Thunder, and if he were to die at that moment Fu Leng would win in the future. Satsu willingly gave his life for the future of the Empire, although his sister did not know this at the time. Dragon Clan War Novel, pp. 269-273 Legion of the Dead In 1166 Satsu joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call to fight the Legion of Blood. The Legion of Blood: Master of the Riddle As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Changing his decision Satsu was again just before the arranged duel with Hida Yakamo. The Shadow Dragon appeared and show him more than Togashi had shown Satsu before. He saw a terrible darkness take root within his sister's soul, consuming her with madness. He saw the Togashi monks murdered by the hundreds. He saw the madman, Kokujin, reign over the High House of Light. The Dragon also gave hope of Fu Leng's defeat even without Yakamo alive. Satsu decided to change the path he took in life. Mirumoto Satsu took up his swords and made his way to the courtyard to kill Hida Yakamo and save his sister's soul. Legions, Part VII Pondering with Yokuni Satsu met Yokuni, the Togashi's Tamashii. Yokuni pondered the decision changed by Satsu, and offered him counsel. The decision itself was not a failure, what the Dragon sought was to seed doubts in the heroes of the Legion. Satsu rose to join their brethren among the Legion. Legions, Part X External Links * Mirumoto Satsu, (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) Category:Dragon Clan Members